Dugtrio
/ |dexmokalos=002 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=165 |evofrom=Diglett |gen=Generation I |species=Mole Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=11 |type=Ground |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.7 m |imweight=73.4 lbs. |metweight=33.3 kg |ability=Sand Veil Arena Trap |dw=Sand Force |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Dugtrio |2-jname=ダグトリオ Dagutorio |2-type=Ground |2-type2=Steel |2-ndex=051A |2-ndexprev=Diglett |2-ndexnext=Meowth |2-evofrom=Diglett |2-gen=Generation VII |2-dexalola= / |2-species=Mole Pokémon |2-egg1=Field |2-body=11 |2-imheight=2'04" |2-metheight=0.7 m |2-imweight=73.4 lbs. |2-metweight=33.3 kg |2-ability=Sand Veil Tangling Hair |2-dw=Sand Force |2-color=Brown |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Dugtrio (Japanese: ダグトリオ Dagutorio) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Dugtrio is literally a trio of Diglett. Although they look the same, the heights are varied. The middle body is the tallest, the left body is the 2nd tallest, and the right body is the shortest. The holes that Dugtrio make are bigger due to the increase in size during its evolution. It's brown and it looks similar to a mole, but with a large, pink nose. The Alolan form of Dugtrio has developed golden magnetic "hair". The middle body has the longest and curliest hair, while the left body has shorter blond hair and the right body has the shortest and straightest hair. Behavior Like Diglett, Dugtrio loathe sunlight. Nonetheless, Dugtrio are more aggressive than Diglett, and they'll try all kinds of methods to attack its enemy or opponents who are digging holes underground from all directions. Regardless, Dugtrio are very friendly with humans. Kanto Dugtrio help people with agriculture while the Alolan Dugtrio are worship as the Goddess of The Land. Natural abilities Dugtrio can have the same abilities as Diglett had when it evolved. Sand Veil increases Dugtrio's evasiveness during a Sandstorm. Arena Trap prevents any Pokémon from escaping battle. Dugtrio are capable of burrowing over 60 MPH. This strength to do so sometimes triggers earthquakes or tremors. Evolution Dugtrio is the evolved form of Diglett as of level 26. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |50|95|30|Normal}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Alolan Dugtrio }} Appearance Anime *Katie's Dugtrio *Pietra's Dugtrio *Dugtrio (IL031) *Dugtrio (AG071) *Dugtrio (AG156) *Summer Academy's Dugtrio *Poncho's Dugtrio *Jessica, Ashley, and Michael Manga *Giovanni's Dugtrio Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl In the Pokémon Stadium 2 stage, a Dugtrio can be seen on the Ground Terrain situated next to a large rock. Cubone & Pokémon Fossils can also be seen on the Ground Terrain. Trophy Description "A Mole Pokemon. It has three heads that seem to all think the same thing. It lives in caves and is skilled at digging--no matter how hard the ground is, it can dig up to 62 miles below the surface. It's among the fastest of Ground-type Pokemon, a characteristic that can be counted on in combat. Its Sand Tomb is an effective attack that prevents opponents from escaping." Trivia *Dugtrio is the first Pokémon to appear in the combined form or in a group (the others being Magneton, Exeggcute, etc.) *Dugtrio's Alolan form resembles a full family. *When Dugtrio uses Supersonic Skystrike (Flyium-Z) when flying there is a little piece of earth under it. Origins Dugtrio is based on the mechanical moles on "whack a mole" games. Alolan Dugtrio is based on the phenomenon of Pele's Hair, when volcanic glass solidifies into long golden strands. It may also be based on long-haired metal rock performers, hence the Steel-typing. Etymology Its name comes from "Dug" and "Trio" referencing its ground type and the fact it has three heads. Gallery 051Dugtrio_OS_anime.png 051Dugtrio_OS_anime_2.png 051Dugtrio_AG_anime.png 051 Dugtrio Alolan anime.png 051Dugtrio-Alola SM Anime 2.png 051Dugtrio_Dream.png 051Dugtrio_Alola_Dream.png 051Dugtrio_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 051Dugtrio_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 051Dugtrio_Pokemon_Stadium.png 051Dugtrio_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 051Dugtrio Pokémon HOME.png 051Dugtrio Alola Pokémon HOME.png Dugtrio-GO.png Dugtrio GO Shiny.png Alolan Dugtrio-GO.png Alolan Dugtrio GO Shiny.png Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon